Truth or Dare
by harrys-angel14
Summary: What can happen in a little game of Truth or Dare?
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare  
  
  
The Gryffindor students were sat around the fireplace thinking of an idea of what to do. They had just arrived back from the Great Hall after eating their delicious Christmas dinner.  
  
"What do you wanna do Ron?" Harry asked him for the tenth time.  
  
"Oh stop askin me, ask your girlfriend, Hermione," he replied smirking evily at him.  
  
Harry blushed scarlet, taking a handful of popcorn that Fred and George stole from the kitchen, and throwing it at Ron. "Hermione's not my girlfriend!"  
  
The students oohed and aawed as if fireworks were exploding into the air.  
  
"You keep that mouth shut Weasley!" Hermione stood up, placing her hand over his mouth.  
  
Lavender and Pavarti exchanged foolish looks.  
  
"I have an idea, let's play truth or dare!" Pavarti silenced everyone in the room, forming them all into a giant circle.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" Hermione mumbled to herself.  
  
"NO SNOGGIN'!" Seamus yelled over everyone's voices.  
  
"Awww,,,but that ruin's all the fun" Lavender whined.  
  
"Kissing is allowed everyone, don't pay attention to dimwitted old Seamus," she laughed, beginning the game. "I'll start"  
  
"Go on then" Dean yelled at her.  
  
"Ron!" she chuckled. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Err...truth" he answered.  
  
"Darn! Ok then...who do you like?"  
  
"Oh for god sake Lav, you just had to ask that didn't you?" he swallowed a gulp of his coke.  
  
"And we're all dying to know" Harry nudged his arm, grinning broadly at him.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed and he slowly turned the colour of his hair. "L..L..Lavender," he murmered.  
  
"Are you turning into an old man that's loosing his voice?" Dean teased.  
  
"Lavender" he repeated, still whispering.  
  
The students leaned in a hand cupped around one of their ears.  
  
"Whhaattt?" someone giggled.  
  
"Lavender! Do I bloody well have to spell it out for you lot? L-a-v-e-n-d-e-r" he recited, jumping off his chair.  
  
The common room fell silent, and Lavender's jaw dropped entirely.  
  
"Well that went well didn't it? Ginny, truth or dare?" Pavarti shook off her giggles, and changed the subject.  
  
"Dare" she grinned at her.  
  
Harry saw Hermione wink at Ginny, as he pretended he wasn't in the room. Everyone had always wanted to see Harry and Ginny kiss since she had liked him for so long.  
  
"Ginny..I dare you to go up to Harry and kiss him on the cheek" Pavarti dared Ginny.  
  
"Just what I need.." Harry murmered, as Ginny got up and kissed him softly on his cheek.  
  
She sat back down and smirked at Pavarti. "You call that a real dare?"  
  
"You got something better in mind?" Pavarti winked at her, giving Hermione and Lavender looks of curiosity.  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Go on then, show us"  
  
"Don't mind if I do. Hermione, I dare you to stay in that closet over therefor five minutes with a guy of let's say...Colin's choice!" Ginny turned to Colin Creevey, who was taking photographs of everyone in the common room. "Colin, say a name of anyone in this room."  
  
"Lavender" he lowered the camera from his face, pointing at Lavender.  
  
Ron, Dean, and Seamus errupted into laughter, and Hermione's cheeks turned red.  
  
"A boy, Colin!"  
  
"Oh.." Colin fidgeted with his camera. "Then..Harry"  
  
Harry and Hermione both stood up, outraged with Colin's decision.  
  
"Never in a million years, Hermione is my best friend!" Harry argued, looking at the amused faces of everyone.  
  
"Come on guys, Harry and I have been best friends for nearly six years now"  
  
Lavender and Pavarti both laughed aloud.  
  
"Ummm...so you guys can'teven stand in a closet together when Ron swears he's seen you both kiss before," Pavarti made a puppy dog face at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"In fourth year-" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Only a friendly kiss on the cheek!" Hermione finished his sentence.  
  
"Oh so just Harry got a kiss? Ron didn't?" Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry and Hermione were lost for words.  
  
"Fine! Ok? We'll do it, won't we Hermione?" Harry agreed with the group, taking Hermione's hand and leading her into the closet.  
  
"I only did this because I wanted to show them that we are best friends, and that when you kissed me in fourth year, it didn't mean anything.." Harry explained to her after closing the closet door.  
  
"Well, everyone did seem to notice I only kissed you" she replied shyly.  
  
"You do get along better with me than you do Ron. You two do argue alot"  
  
"I guess..but about that kiss Harry, do you think it meant anything?"  
  
"We're best friends, couldn't that ruin our friendship?"  
  
"It doesn't seem to be ruining anything does it?" Hermione smirked at him.  
  
"Err..no, but I mean if anything like that happened again, it could. What if we were both going to date, then we decided to see other people? I'm not saying I would break up with you. You are the prettiest girl in the school, you've got an amazing personality, you care for all your friends so much..what could any guy possible want more of from you?"  
  
Hermione smiled shyly at him, "Thanks Harry, you know-"  
  
"Maybe us being best friends is great, but I think us both going out is even greater," Harry cut her off, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?" he asked her, after opening his eyes.  
  
"I'd love to" she replied, and they walked out of the closet to a common room full of cheers. 


	2. N/A

[This is the 2nd chapter of my "Truth or Dare" story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Jes, FoReVeR uNkNoWn, hp_obsessed, Oliverwoodschic, Princess Hermione, Ollie Wood's QT, DreamCloud53, and The Charmed One!]  
  
  
"We only asked you both to stand in the closet," Ron laughed at them both, as they walked out.  
  
"Well I'm sure you would have done the same thing if it was you and Lavender" Hermione winked at him, taking a seat on the floor beside Harry.  
  
"Let's get this game moving now, shall we?" Pavarti cut in, and looked around the room wondering who she should ask next.  
  
"You gotta ask someone who's not been asked yet, like....Lavender!" Hermione suggested, grinning evily.  
  
It seemed as if the whole room knew exactly what Pavarti would ask Lavender if she chose truth, yet Lavender was oblivious to the open mouths and wide eyes staring at her.  
  
"Lavender..truth..or dare?"  
  
"Hermione..I officially am going to kill you after I'm done with this. Truth..right now I really could not stand a dare," Lavender glared at Hermione, and answered Pavarti silently.  
  
"I feel so flattered," Hermione smiled sarcastically.  
  
Pavarti pretended not to know what to ask her, and ran a hand through her hair. "Hmm..this is tough. No wait, I know..Lavender, who do you think is the hottest guy in the school, as in..who do you like?"  
  
"How did I know this was coming?"Lavender cupped her face in her hands.  
  
"We're waiting for an answer Lav," Dean looked at his watch.  
  
"Ugh you know what? I'm not afraid to say it..really I'm not. I mean it's just a guy right? Why should I be afraid?"  
  
"Then say it," Harry said.  
  
"I like Ron" Lavender answered shyly, staring at the floor.  
  
The whole room gasped, and Ron stared blankly at her, as if he had just been struck with Cupid's arrow.  
  
"Did you hear that Ron? You've got an admirer!" Harry slapped him on the back.  
  
"Woohoo!" he punched his fist in the air, and jumped up and down.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear.  
  
"Great! When do we start?" Harry smiled eagerly, waiting impatiently for their plan to get started.  
  
"I hope you realize you are going to get pounded for this Hermione!" Lavender stood up and made her way over to her.  
  
"Right about now" Hermione replied to Harry.  
  
"And why is that? We just set up a couple, didn't we Pavarti?"  
  
"That's right, Lav..you should be joining Ron with his jumping fit-" Pavarti laughed histerically at Ron who was still bouncing around the room joyfully.  
  
"Ron, will you come here for a sec?" Harry winked at Hermione, and watched Ron as he sat down beside him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry leaned in a little closer to Ron, and gasped. "You what? You want to ask Lavender out?!"  
  
"Ooh Lavender, Ron just asked you out..whadda you say?" Hermione smirked at her, giving a thumbs up to Harry.  
  
"I didn't say-" Ron got cut off from a hard kick in the shins.  
  
"I'll say yes," Lavender smiled at him.  
  
"Aww..now would you look at that?" Seamus teased Ron, and stuck his tongue out at Lavender.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a year now he had liked Lavender and it took about two minutes for all of this to happen. Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione who were smiling proudly at the two of them. He really did have great friends, they would do anything to make their friends happy. "Hey Harry, Hermione..," he called to them both.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks for all your help!"  
  
"But we didn't do anything..did we Harry?" Hermione nudged his arm, winking at him.  
  
"Mhm..we're not that daft. You set it up, but it was a good thing that it happened, right Ron?" Lavender took a seat beside him, and placed her hand in his.  
  
"Right" he nodded at her.  
  
Seamus now stood up and cleared his throat. "Let's get on with the game! Lav, since you were dared last, you ask someone."  
  
"Alright. Pavarti, truth or dare?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Dare, obviously" she smirked at her.  
  
"Ok..umm..I dare you to lick one of Seamus' toes!" Lavender laughed, and the students went hysterical.   
  
"That's disgusting!" Pavarti yelled across the room at Lavender.  
  
"A dare is a dare Pav," Hermione grinned at her foolishly.  
  
Seamus took off his left shoe and sock and lay his foot firmly on the groud in front of Pavarti. "Go ahead."  
  
"This is sickening," Pavarti thought to herself and slowly tilted her head down towards his foot and licked one of his toes as quickly as possible.  
  
"Ewwwwww!" Dean and Ron snickered at Pavarti, who tried to look as calm as possible.  
  
"Shut up both of you before I dare each of you to lick someone's foot!" Pavarti snapped at them, giving Lavender dirty looks.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, checking his watch. It was twelve-thirty, and he, Ron, and Hermione had Potions class early in the morning. "Hey guys..I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Are you kidding? This game only just got started!" Seamus hollered, tying his shoelace.  
  
"Well I have Potions in the morning..you know how crabby Snape can get," he stood up and started towards the stairs leading towards the boy's and girl's dormitories.  
  
"Yeah..I'm going to bed now too. Goodnight everyone!" Hermione yawned, and followed Harry.  
  
"You two better not be found in the same bed tomorrow morning" Lavender giggled, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Same goes for you and Ron!" Harry cut in, and made his way into the boy's dormitories after giving Hermione a good night kiss.  
  
After Harry and Hermione were out of sight, Pavarti rubbed her hands together. "Alright..let the game go on!"  
  
"Yeah! Can I dare someone?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Ok, but it better be good!" Ron winked at him foolishly.  
  
"Umm..Seamus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Tough one..is it true..that you secretly wanted to go out with Hermione, when you knew she liked Harry?" Dean looked at him cautiously, grinning evily.  
  
"Ooohhhh, is that true Seamus? Cuz you know Harry will get pretty mad," Ron joked, checking to see if Harry was hiding anywhere.  
  
"Umm..well the truth is.....  
  
  
[Yeah I know, pretty cheezy cliffhanger, but I couldn't finish this chapter! I would have just kept going. I'll bring out the next chapter soon :)] 


	3. Our Little Secret

(A/N: Hey everybody, sorry that I'm taking so long writing these chapters, I'm really busy with homework and soccer. I'm trying to get these chapters done as quickly as I can, but I'm really sorry for taking such a long time. Thanks :D)  
  
Chapter 3: Our Little Secret  
  
"I used to like Hermione. Then I started to figure out she liked Harry, and I got over her..." Seamus explained to the eager students.  
  
"You knew she liked Harry?" Ron questioned him. "How?"  
  
"It's not that hard to see. You're one of her best friends, I thought you would have known first," Seamus laughed at him, and leaned backwards, turning on Dean's CD player.  
  
Dean grabbed a CD from the tabletop and handed it to Seamus. "Here, put this on."  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, half awake.   
  
"Nelly."  
  
"Huh? Who's Nelly?" Seamus put the CD in.  
  
"He's not from England, he's a rapper."  
  
"Ooh I've heard a few of his songs I think. Does he sing that song with that girl from Destiny's Child?"  
  
"Dilemma! My favourite song right now. I love it!" Pavarti squealed, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Oh whoop de doo, am I supposed to care?" Ron joked sarcastically.  
  
"Was I talking to you?" Pavarti snapped at him.  
  
"Ron, Pav, calm down. It's not a riot," Ginny stood up, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ginny your so like calm, your the girl version of Seamus-"  
  
"Except she doesn't mess every spell up, or set something on fire," Dean laughed histerically.  
  
Lavender giggled silently, and buried her face in her hands. "Ron, I'm getting really tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed soon," she nudged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sure, no problem. It is getting late anyway."  
  
"Ok everyone, how about one last dare?" Lavender smirked at everyone, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Great, what time is it anyway?" Pavarti looked cluelessly at Lavender.  
  
"Twelve" Ron answered for her.  
  
"Pav, come on I have the master of all dares for someone," Lavender grinned, and brought Pavarti over to the corner of the room.  
  
There were a few giggles and gasps from Pavarti and Lavender, but within five minutes they were back and ready.  
  
"Ok..Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Well since it's the last turn, I'll pick dare," Ginny smiled, picking at her fingernails.  
  
"Wonderful!" Pavarti laughed evily.  
  
"Right then, Ginny, Pavarti and I dare you to kiss Seamus on the lips," Lavender explained, taking her seat beside Ron.  
  
"Ok..fine, Seamus stand up and get over here," Ginny urged, obviously wanting it to be over and done with.  
  
Seamus trudged over to her, and stood still. They both stood staring, and then Ginny leaned in slightly kissing him softly, and backing away.  
  
"There, wasn't so bad," Ginny smiled at Pavarti and Lavender, mocking them.  
  
"Your right, it wasn't," Seamus smiled shyly, and fell back on the ground.  
  
"Awww...isn't that sweet. I think Seamus is in love.." Pavarti mocked Ginny, with a large grin stretching across her face.  
  
"Oooohhhhh" Dean and Ron teased. "Ginny and Seamus sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, and walked back over to Seamus who was still lying on the ground, and she kneeled down whispering something in his ear.  
  
"Will I?!?!?" Seamus sprang up, nodding his head frantically.  
  
"Uhh..what's going on?" Lavender looked curiously at the two.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just our little secret," Ginny grinned at her.  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, this chapter is it. This is the end of the story, I'm not going to make any more chapters..unless, you really, really want me to. If I did make another chapter it would probably just be how everyone is getting on, you know, how Harry and Hermione are, how Ron and Lavender are doing, and how Ginny and Sea- oops, did I just say that out loud? Thanks again everyone to all of you who reviewed (you guys rock!) and to all the people who read the story but didn't bother to review.) 


	4. The After Party

Chapter 4- The After Party  
  
The next morning was like any ordinary day to all of the Hogwart's students, except to the "party-animals" at last night's game of Truth or Dare. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Pavarti were all in Potions class, muting out the sound of Professor Snape, and paying attention to what the daily gossip was.  
  
"So, what happened after Harry and I went to sleep?" Hermione whispered to Pavarti and Laveneder when Snape turned to write on the chalk board.  
  
"Stuff that you wouldn't believe-" Pavarti answered, getting cut off by Lavender.  
  
"Ginny and Seamus are going out, me and Ron are going out, but I think you already knew that. It was such a great time, you should have stayed up a bit longer. I know it's hard trying to resist getting in bed with your boyfriend Hermione," Lavender rambled on, grinning evily at Hermione.  
  
"We did not get in bed, we got to the top of the stairs and-" Harry was interrupted.  
  
"SILENCE POTTER!" Snape yelled across the classroom to him.  
  
Harry felt like punching Snape in the face.   
  
"Shut up you filthy dirtbag" Ron mumbled to himself, eyeing Snape cautiously.  
  
Pavarti, Lavender, and Hermione giggled foolishly, and immediately closed their lips when Snape walked over to their desks, his teeth clenched together.  
  
"Detention, all of you! That includes you Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Now copy this down!"   
  
They spent the last twenty minutes of class writing down all of the information Snape wrote down on the chalkboard, then hurried out of their class to meet up with Dean, Seamus, and Ginny who were waiting for them in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Guys" Harry smiled, walking up to them, shoving the rest of his textbooks into his bag.  
  
"Hi" Ginny beamed.  
  
"We still have to finish telling Harry and Hermione all of those juicy details from last night!" Pavarti squealed frantically, almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah well, like I said in class Ginny and Seamus are going out, me and Ron are going out, it's great! You really should have been there" Lavender explained.  
  
"I would have never thought of Ron accepting that his younger sister's got a boyfriend, normally Ron would have a fit," Harry joked, winking at Ginny.   
  
Ron smirked at Harry, then nudged Seamus in the arm. "You hurt my sister in any way and I'll slaughter you."  
  
Seamus looked curiously at Ron, and then looked at Ginny.  
  
"Geez, Im only joking!" Ron laughed.  
  
"I think it's great that so many people have boyfriends or girlfriends. I like having a boyfriend, its fun," Hermione smiled, hugging Harry tightly.  
  
"You two make such a cute couple!" Dean teased, making puppy dog faces at them.  
  
"Er-hem?" Lavender cut in.  
  
"Oh, yeah and so do you and Ron. Ginny and Seamus make a cute couple too, I'm..um..very happy for you all," Dean laughed, trying to act professional.  
  
"Sure you are, wink, wink, nudge, nudge," Ron chuckled silently.  
  
After a few hours when everyone was gathered back in the common room after eating a delicious dinner in the Great Hall, Colin Creevey walked into the room with his camera flung over his shoulder.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hi everyone!" Colin almost deafened Harry's ears, with his high-pitched voice.   
  
"Hey Colin, how are you?" Hermione tried to smile halfheartedly, acting polite.  
  
"Great! I have a suggestion to make!"  
  
"God no, we dont need any suggestions from you" Ron snickered behind his back.  
  
"Ok tell us Colin, what do you have in mind?" Lavender nudged Ron's arm, answering Colin.  
  
"Well I've never done this before but all my friends say it's really fun. I wanted to try it out sometime, and since your all not doing anything, I wanted to ask you..Can we play truth or dare?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus all looked at each other, about to burst into laughs.   
  
"Let's give it a try.." Pavarti grinned, and the party started once again.  
  
  
[A/N: Ok that's it for now, don't cry! I might write a sequel *rubs her hands together, grinning evily*. If anyone has any ideas, any at all about ideas for a next story continuing this one, e-mail me at smarties_angel17@hotmail.com or just post it in your review (thats if you review, and if you dont..I suggest you do :P. Im just kidding, you dont have to if you dont wanna. Thanks to everyone who liked this story, and to everyone who didnt like it but read it anyways.) 


End file.
